sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Zircon
__TOC__ A joyful and gentle being from another dimension. Belongs to the Radokuz race, known as the loyal guardians of the Gods of Space: Trikroma and Rakom. He's a pacific creature and avoids fights, but when he doesn't have a choise, he can be easily a big problem. Very tall and muscled. His body is covered with beautiful stones (turquoise and gold) which gives him a lot of defense against physical and magical attacks. This stones are soft and flat. His skin has an orange tone and it changes when it's in fire (his body starts getting shiny, like a very hot metal) and the stones absorb the heat (they look like ember) He's extremely heavy, even for the muscled and tall guy he is! So he can't run freely because the floor shakes like a jelly. His clothes are usually the same, a long purple loincloth, because he breaks normal clothes pretty easily. General Personality He's usually in a good mood, it's very unlikely to see him down. Has a lot of patience with everybody, specially with kids. He's always sociable, even if the reaction about his appearance isn't possitive. He cares for others (his friends, nature and animals) and is VERY affectionate and tender. Aboids fighting, but when he doesn't have another choise, he can be a real threat. He loves fruits (maybe too much xD) and is always offering them to his friends. : Good Traits: Kind hearted, patient, sociable, brave, honest, strong, sweet, tender. : Bad Traits: Sometimes he's a little bit overprotective, doesn't have control over his own strenght. : Quirks: Durean's strenght is a big problem for him. He's constantly breaking something because of it... and he can't hug his friends, that's really sad for him xD Hopes :- To serve his master properly :- To take care of his friends Fears :- To be alone. :- His master ordering him to do something terrible. Memorable Quote(s) * Hello buddy/lady! * Do you want some fruits? * Leave it to me! * I'm with you! Family * Mother: Doesn't have * Father: Rakom (Durean was created by God Rakom so... he can be considered as his father, the same goes for all the other Solar Radokuz) * Sibling(s): The Radokuz race is considered as a big family, all the radokuz are like brothers (that doesn't mean they act like a human family, it's a very different relation... their loyalty is limited to their masters' will, in other words, they're able to betray anybody if that's their masters' wish) Friends Durean is well known for being really friendly woth everybody so is very easy for him to make friends and he has a long list, but his closest friends are: * Taro: They've been partenrs for a lot of ages. Durean knows that they can be enemies any day, but they get along anyway because they live a similar reality. A good realtion between a Solar and a Lunar radokuz isn't common at all... but Durean gets closer to Taro when he realize that he's the only radokuz that doesn't rejects him for being different. * Yikah: She knows him since she was very little. Durean has saved her life many times and as thaught her a lot of things, he's always there to give her an advice or to cheer her up. Yikah has been in love with him for a long time so she follows him anywere. * Kuho: They start developing a friendship from the moment Kuho gets closer to Yikah. Durean does his best to help him with his illness. Enemies * Rakom's enemies. * Anybody that puts in danger his friends' lifes (with the obvious exception of his own master) Other Notable Relationships * Rakom: His master and creator. His main mission is to accomplish anything that his master commands and protect his life at any cost. * Trikroma: He's like a second master, but Rakom's orders are over Trikroma's. Love interest Even if he's a really charming being, it's pretty hard to see him in this kind of relations. Durean doesn't doesn't search for those kind of relations, he's afraid of all the dangers that could imply such a close relation. : Past: ''' Unknown. '''Current: Inriel: Durean has a crush on her. Sadly, it's an unrequited love ;_; Powers & Skills thumb |right | 150px | PICTURE CAPTION Huge strength and a high defense capable of withstand a wide variety of attacks ENTER ABILITY 1: ENTER INFO ABOUT ABILITY :PROS: : ENTER PROS :CONS: : ENTER CONS ENTER ABILITY 2: ENTER INFO ABOUT ABILITY :PROS: : ENTER PROS :CONS: : ENTER CONS ENTER ABILITY 3: ENTER INFO ABOUT ABILITY :PROS: : ENTER PROS :CONS: : ENTER CONS Weapons ENTER ARSENAL Other Equipment ENTER OTHER EQUIPMENT Fighting Style ENTER FIGHTING STYLE : Strengths: ENTER STRENGTHS : 'Weaknesses: ' ENTER WEAKNESSES ENTER BACKGROUND AND BIOGRAPHY MAKE SURE TO USE BREAK AND PARAGRAPH TAGS TO KEEP IT NEAT LOOKING CHECK FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND TRY TO MAKE THE CHARACTER ROUNDED OR AT LEAST INTERESTING AND NOT OVERPOWERED OR MESSED UP ENTER OTHER INFORMATION YOU WANT TO INCLUDE. YOU CAN COPY-PASTE THE "HEADINGB" TAGS TO MAKE NEW GIANT HEADER BARS FOR MORE INFO. ENTER FUN TRIVIA INFORMATION OR OTHER INTERESTING FACTS ABOUT THE CHARACTER File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero